Double Take
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Lots of smut...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman Beyond!

A/N: Decided to have a crack pairing that I see is not much done at all. Did it just for the heck of it! ;D

Warning: Homosexual love and some kind of two-timing however you see it. Slight rape or more like molesting I suppose.

Pairing: Terry/Nelson

DOUBLE TAKE

Nelson Nash had everything a boy could want. He was popular in school and could have mostly anything he wanted. He had the car, the babes and the recognition for his sportmanship and good looks. He had everything...or at least that's what everyone thinks except for Willie Watt.

Willie got out of jail when another one attempting to screwed up. He kept a low profile at the streets of Gotham ready to have his revenge on Batman but then what he stumbled to during a walk was something no one could possibly believed. An evil smirk graced his features. He was so ready for revenge.

"Hey, Terry." Blade called out to him at the hallway in school.

Terry turned around with a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Nelson?"

"No. He must be with his friends." He responded half-heartedly still having a dislike of Nelson.

"He isn't." She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Mrs. Nash. I'm calling for Nelson...Oh..." Terry didn't like the sound of it. "No. I haven't seen him either. I'll call if I see him." She hanged up.

"What happened?" The teen asked seriously getting ready for justice to pursue.

Blade looked up at him in worry. "It's Nelson. His mom just told me he hasn't come home last night."

Terry was on a random building in his bat costume over looking the city. "Have you found anything?" He asked Bruce through his ear piece.

"Yes. Nelson disappeared last night and his parents were told that he had plans with his friends but none of his friends knew about it."

"So he was hiding something? Typical." Terry sulked not believing he had to save this guy. At least he isn't one of the Jokerz. "What do you think he was hiding?" He jumped off the building gliding through the air since this section of the city seems pretty clear.

"No one knows. But I have an idea of who kidnapped him."

"Who?"

"Willie Watt. He escaped prison a few days ago." His mentor answered looking through more evident files.

"That explains a lot. Any clue of where he could've taken him."

"No." Terry seriously hate hearing that answer. Now he had to search for Nelson through places he suspected Willie would take him but that would take weeks if he didn't get lucky. Suddenly something took his eye. Talking about luck!

"Wait, I found something." He landed in front of a man wearing Nelson's sports jacket. "Hey, you!"

The man wasn't intimidated by him. Instead he leered with a smirk. "What brings you here, home boy?" He asked in a smooth voice. By look of the man's appearance, it was obvious he was a prostitute but he wasn't on the job to bag these guys in cells.

"Where did you get this jacket?" The bat questioned pointing.

The man looked where he was pointing and smirked wider having a gleam in his eyes that disgusted Terry. "Why? It's your boyfriend's or something?"

Terry growled not liking to be not taken seriously. He grabbed the man by the shirt lifting him off the ground. "Answer me!"

The man panicked. "Okay! Okay! It's from a guy from last night. He left it at the hotel close by so I took it because it quite look good on me." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

Terry let him go. "Do you know where he was heading last night?"

"He was heading home. That's what he does. He comes here and my boys and I fuck him and then he heads straight back home after paying." Terry's eyes widened. He expected this guy to have just been a part of a drug deal or something with Nelson but this...he never knew or can believe Nelson...had this side of him.

After not being questioned further, the man took of the jacket tossing it lazily to the bat and then turned around leaving, "See ya bats! I got costumers waiting!"

Terry just stood there trying to make his mind cooperate what just happened. Thankfully Bruce snapped him out of it. "Terry? What did you find?"

"Uh?" He looked down at the jacket having his thoughts back. "Yeah, Nelson's jacket..." He said a bit unsettled.

"And what did you discover?" The man questioned noticing the unsettlingness.

"More than I wanted to know. I'll call you back because I have a pretty good idea where they are." Terry flew up heading straight to the direction of the hotel. He knew Willie wouldn't be far. He wants him to find him so that leave's the abandoned gym nearby.

Within the abandoned gym, Willie witnesses Terry heading their way. He smirked knowing his plan was going well. He looked away from the computer to see a gagged bare Nelson on a slanted table with his wrists, knees and ankles locked with special cuffs that was controlled by his very mind.

Willie's computer warned him that batman was in the building so got ready for the play. He settled a camera right in front of the jock who looked away in shame. "Well, well, Nelson Nash. I was just walking around minding my own business until I stumbled a bit into yours. And I must say..."

He turned around looking at the computer with different screens from his hidden cameras that had heat sensors to locate where batman was and he was in perfect hearing range. "...I was surprised to see you being fucked by two men at the same time in the alley. I didn't know you were so...naughty." He turned back to Nelson possessing a naughty grin.

Nelson refused to look at him. He was in shame and embarrassment. Knowing Willie, he's willing to destroy him in the worse way and he got it. He shivered in disgust than delight when Willie had his hand run over his skin. "My, my. You're a big boy aren't you. It's strange how you prefer cock inside you instead." He leaned in close having his breath ghost over his ear. "Ramming you hard like a slut. You even had to have two cocks just to satisfy you."

Willie twisted a nipple roughly earning a screaming from the old bully. It was too much to enjoy. His own bully being all vulnerable and helpless under his hands but Willie was straight sadly. He considered going bi but didn't felt the need so its just teasing. Not to batman's eyes it isn't.

Terry watched as Willie continued running his dirty hands on Nelson's body. The way it playfully smacked Nelson's face and then run down the hard body. "You are such a moaner." He chuckled darkly revealing a bag that was under the slanted table. "Let's see how loud you can scream through that gag."

"MMMMGRRRH!" Nelson screamed when he felt clamps squeezed his tender nipples, the pain soaring in his body making him tremble. "That's not loud enough." Willie chimed taking out a red candle. "It's rare finding this these days but then novelty shops never let you down." He lit the candle and waited as the wax began to melt.

Terry just watched unsure of how to approach this. He scanned the situation and how Nelson was taking it. It looked painful as the poor teenage boy tremble but then his risen cock said something else. He dared watched as Nelson screamed as he felt each drop of hot red wax on his skin. Terry never saw Nelson like this and regrettably, he was becoming hard in a tight suit.

Tears flowed down and fear striked as the red wax was dangerously getting low. Thankfully the drips had stopped. "That was fun but let's do something about this lil' problem." His hand dared wrap around the base and it looked as if Willie was going to take a lick but instead just blew at the head teasingly. He let go and reached in for something of the bag and took out a vibrating butt plug not at all shy of at least five inches.

"Well, will you look at here?" He smirked devilish. "I know its smaller than what you're used to but it's more exciting." He explained as he placed the vibrating butt plug against Nelson's entrance. "You know if this get's stuck in there, you have no way of getting it out without surgery. What do you think the doctors will think of this? You know how lady nurses are such gossips."

Nelson muffled in rejected squeezing his hole tight but Willie already had the head inside of him and since Willie wasn't the weak little boy he use to bully, he had it shoved in but not everything inside. Willie couldn't help loving the sad pathetic look on the jock's face. He was in the edge of suicide and pleasure. Batman was having a problem too trying to control his breaths and convince his cock to stop getting hard.

Willie removed the clamps and licked the sensitive buds getting a moan from the brunette having precum leak down. Nelson sobbed wanting this to be over already. He felt disgusted with himself doing it with strangers but he knew Willie and felt more disgusted with himself that he could just die.

The nerd villian looked down at him with a satisfied grin of the broken jock. He knew batman must be hard still baffled of what to do at such a mess. He bet the original bats never faced something like this. He mentally patted himself on the back. It was so much fun, why not make it more fun? "Nelson, I'm going to fuck you so hard that when you're screaming for batman, you end up screaming for me."

That snapped something in the bats once and for all to finally do something. He jumped down forgetting that his hard on was still evident. He landed declaring, "Hey, Willie, I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

Willie merely smirked lopsidedly with half lidded eyes as if Batman had just sang a lullaby. "Do you really want to do that? From what I see, I say that you enjoy quite the show." Nelson saw what Willie saw and blushed looking away think of wow, how long and thick batman was.

Batman felt ashamed but then he knew what was more important and that was getting Nelson out of being raped. "I'm still going to bring you down!" He jumped at him but Willie grabbed a smoke grenade and threw it at the bat. A pink smoke surrounded him and suddenly, Terry's hard-on was incredibly painful and leaking profusely.

Willie cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong bats? Feeling hotter than usual. Need to fuck someone. Well, Nelson's here for ya!" He pointed with his thumb feeling the gush of victory coming.

Nelson didn't look to disagree but Terry wasn't going to do it. He was straight! He had a girlfriend! He liked having sex with her, not-

"You know that the butt plug is sinking in deeper and Nelson will _have _to go to the doctors." Willie with his mind connected to the cuffs turned Nelson on his fours and pushed the butt plug in deeper.

Oh...Fuck it! Terry ran to Nelson's body digging in two fingers to get the butt plug out which was quite a challenge but the jock didn't seem to mind by how he was moaning and his cock still up leaking. Terry could smell the scent of lust and feel how hot their bodies needed to rub against each other.

Nelson Nash...The biggest egotistical jackass Terry ever knew and yet all of those memories were tossed aside when Willie took out the gag and Nelson pleaded, "Fuck me."

His senses snapped but not all of it as he had the sense to keep most of his suit on to not reveal too much so got a bat blade out cut down a part of his suit to get his cock free. He pulled the butt plug out and gripped those hips for dear life as he plunged his frustrated cock into the weeping bastard and fucked the living day lights out of him.

"OH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME, BATMAN! AH! HAH! NNG!" Nelson cried feeling his whole body quake in pleasure. He couldn't keep his arms up for him. He laid back and looked at Batman, the legendary hero, fuck him in pure submission over his shoulder. They looked at each other and possibly out of just lust, they kissed sloppily. "I- I'm going to come!" He warned as made his hips meet with Batman's thrusts.

"Me too." Terry whispered never feeling so good in his life. He did it with Dana a lot and sometimes Max after getting drunk once but they never measured to this. They finally came nearly at the same time. They both fell to the ground satisfied to get that over with.

The teen looked around and saw the Willie had escaped with the camera footage. He cursed letting his lust get in the way of work. Wait until Bruce hear about this. But right now he had to get Nelson back home. But he better cleaned him up and glad that the cut he made didn't hang out and reveal too much.

"You lost him." Bruce stared at Terry on his seat at the Batcave.

"Yes." He answered reluctantly. "I know that I shouldn't have let my needs get in the way of my work..but Willie threw me this gas that affected my senses."

"I see. I should make new adjustment to the suits such as a gas mask. But the real problem is that Willie has the evidence to blackmail you into a child rapist since people don't exactly know your age. We need to find him." Bruce told Terry darkly meaning they had serious business.

Terry just wanted to throw himself down a cliff for how stupid he handled the situation and the fact that he cheated on his girlfriend with an obnoxious jerk.

"Hey, Terry. Did you hear the news?" Dana asked while they were having their date at a new resturaunt. Terry still feels so guilty after what he did two nights ago. Max was bad enough but Nelson? Seriously? He could never live it down so acted the best boyfriend he could be despite his wallet going bankrupt.

"About what?" He asked smoothly. Yes. This was what he want. He wanted girls. He wanted Dana.

"Willie Watt escaped prison a few days ago but he was arrested yesterday and is going back to prison."

"What?" Terry's eyes widen in shock but then reason that it must've Ms. Gordon's doing for Bruce. "I mean that's good. This city has enough crooks as it is." The date continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a school day so everyone was at school doing what they usually did. Dana and the girls were talking during lunch except for Blade who came to Terry once again. "Hey, Terry. Have you heard for Nelson?"

"No. He's not at school today?" Terry felt a pang of guilt and worry.

"He's at home after he was saved by Batman. He won't tell anyone what happened to him. Can you go talk to him?"

"Why me?" He was worried but he wasn't ready to meet Nelson face to face yet.

"You don't know it but he admires you. Whenever he isn't talking about himself, he talks about you." She reasoned with a smile.

He snorted. "I doubt he says anything good."

"You'd be surprised. He tells me that he likes how you always stand up to him. It's more exciting than bullying people."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I know." Blade rolled her eyes getting tired of convincing the teen. "Just go please. I doubt any of his friends can help him."

Terry pondered on this. Blade already asked him and she's a gossip. She would end up making it seemed like Terry is the bad guy for not helping someone. "Fine then." He sighed.

"Thank you Terry!" She kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"What did she ask?" Max questioned with a smile. They still stayed friends despite the accidents.

"She wants me to talk to Nelson." Terry frowned not liking it at all.

"Ouch. I realized you never told me what happened to Nelson."

Terry started remembering everything clearly. "Uhm..." Saved by the bell. "I have to go!"

Terry pretty much nearly avoided everyone especially Max and Dana. When it was finally school over, Terry raced to Nelson's house and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Nash came to the door with a kind smile. "Oh, hello. Are you one of Nelson's friends?"

"Uhm...Yeah. I'm here to see how Nelson's doing. Is he home?" Terry forced a smile.

"Yes. He up in his room two door to the right." She responded letting the teen in happily.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked quickly up the stairs, practically running but slowed down as he came to Nelson's room. Terry took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" He heard Nelson shout. He let himself in telling his heart to calm down. Nelson doesn't even know its him.

"Hey, Nelson. It's Terry. Blade sent me." He greeted straight forward.

"Blade? It's just like her having others get in others' business." He responded while lying on his bed reading a sports magazine. His room was filled with hockey trophies and other awards. It was colored in the shool's colors as well. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's okay." Terry wanted to leave but it wouldn't be right. "I was wonderin' why you didn't come back to school. I was thinking you would want to come back gloating about how you were saved by Batman."

"Yeah, well.." Nelson's voice died down as if he couldn't concentrate on the magazine. "I don't think Batman likes being gloat over. Everyone at school does it enough."

Terry was taken aback by this. Nelson took any chance to gloat. Was it because of three nights ago. "That's weird. Are you feeling okay?"

"What'dya mean?" The jock wasn't even paying attention to what he was reading.

"I'm just saying you would've loved to gloat at any chance given. Was..." Terry didn't know what to ask without being too suspicious. "Are you sure you're okay?" Terry came closer looking down at Nelson in concern.

"I'm fine." Terry could hear the slight growl. "Can you just get out?"

"Hey, everyone is worried about."

Nelson stood up glaring at Terry. "I said get out!"

Terry stood still glaring back. "Nelson, whatever happened to you everyone will help you. All because you're a jerk, doesn't mean you're alone."

Nelson clenched his fist and took Terry into a deep rough kiss. Afterwards he pushed Terry back. "You're disgusted right! So leave!"

Terry growled. What was Nelson so ashamed about. Willie was caught and its not like Batman would tell on him. Out of anger or desperation, Terry knocked Nelson down on his bed kissing him back. Nelson didn't fight back. Terry looked down at Nelson to see the gleam of lust in his eyes.

Maybe Willie's toxin screwed up his brain but right now he didn't care. He attacked Nelson's neck nipping at it hearing him gasp and moan. His hands took off Nelson's clothes hurriedly as he only took of his jacket and belt letting them drop anywere.

He lipped and nipped everywhere Willie touched him as if cleaning him. He even looked down at his cock and licked it and lapped his tongue on the head taking it in his mouth and bobbed his head. Nelson was covering his mouth because the door was unlocked and his mother might hear.

Terry left the cock to suck in his balls and then lick right back up to kiss Nelson as he hooked his arms under his legs spreading them. He slowly let his cock in kissing in the groans and whimpers. He took out his cock and asked breathlessly, "Am I hurting you?"

"Lube. The lotion of the night stand. Just slick your cock with it and enter me. Hurry." Nelson pleaded unable to stand the loss of it.

Terry quickly covered his cock with the lotion and went in slowly. Nelson bit his lower lip and bucked his hips. "Faster! Just put it in there!" Terry thrusted in deeply and didn't wait for Nelson to give the okay. He thrusted in continuously and took his cock stroking it with his thrust.

Nelson was biting his bottom lip trying to hold in as much moans but the erratic squeaking of the bed was hopeless. It didn't take long before the both of them came. They both lied there on the bed catching their breaths.

When they got their heads straight, Terry sat up looking down at Nelson feeling a bit satisfied yet confused. "Sorry." It was stupid to say but it was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Don't be. Can't help it that I'm irresistable." The jock chuckled and then sat up smiling at the confused teen. "And don't take it too seriously. It was just the heat of the moment. It's not like we actually like each other." Terry found it strange but understandable. "How's Dana anyway?"

"Dana!" Terry jumped out of the bed realizing he had just completely forgot about his girlfriend.

"Leaving so soon?" Nelson stood up having Terry's cum leak down his legs making the teen blush at the sight.

"Yeah! Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because I know girls can be unsatisfying and as a... classmate, it's my duty to help another. It's just sex Terry and I know you won't tell anyone. And don't count yourself as gay since you top. It's only if you bottom or actually fall in love with one."

Terry was taken aback by the reasonable statement from who he assumed was an idiotic obnoxious jock. "Uhm, yeah." He instinctively had his hand rub the back of his neck. "Oh, and about what happened three days ago, I like you to know that we're there for you."

Nelson's smile falter as he looked down the floor trembling softly. "Nelson?" Terry felt a pang of guilt as he encountered the jock closer keeping a safe distance though.

The jock looked at him in sadness as if he was about to cry. "Terry.."

"Yes, Nelson." The teen came closer stepping near the the boundary.

"When Willie captured me, he..." Nelson's body trembled as his knees buckled. Terry caught him and they sat on the bed having the jock cry on the teens shoulder. "I was so scared and now that you know about me, I guess I should say the truth. Willie molested me to the point he was about to rape me. I was disgusted with myself because I did like it."

"Hey, no one can fight against need."

"I know! But it was WILLIE for god sakes! It's my fault for bullying him and being such a slut!" Terry could feel his shoulder being soaked.

"But Batman saved you. It must've been cool at least." Terry tried.

"Not without seeing what a slut I was. I've always fantasized the dark knight doing me but not while being poisoned or something. He must be feeling ashamed and think I'm dirty. The city's hero fucking some whore." His voice began to tremble.

Terry was lost at words there. He didn't know how to comfort the guy. And to think after sex could be so depressing. "Terry..." Nelson whispered.

"Yes, Nelson?" Suddenly the jock's face was very close for a kiss.

"One more time." He whispered.

"No, Dana-"

"Won't know. Please." He pushed Terry down on the bed and had himself straddle the teen as he loosened the pants once again. "To clean me."

Terry did nothing as Nelson rode him. He knew he should stop but his body was paralyzed by Nelson's plea. And he couldn't lie, no matter how hard he try, to say he didn't like it. Just like before, it felt AMAZING.

"Terry?" Dana called out.

"Huh?" Terry looked down at his girlfriend while the were on another date since the boy felt guilty once again.

"You've been zoning out a lot. What's wrong?" She looked concern and Terry appreciated that. He appreciated her. He loved her.

"Nothing. I love you." Terry took his girlfriend into a deep desperated kiss. They spent the night together in a hotel lucky to have no crimes happen. The teen felt his lust...unsatisfied. He probably wear out Dana more than before because he never could feel satisfied in the end. So he just sat up since he couldn't sleep. Nelson was on his mind.

The next night, he went out patrolling hoping it would give him a distraction. Gladly, the jokerz were up to no good. They had just destroyed a resturaunt robbing it of its money. It didn't take long for Terry to find the jokerz at their headquaters in an abandoned theater. He saw J-man who looked similar to the original Joker sitting down on a chair with his feet on the desk whistling a nursery rhyme.

One of the girls of the group came in sitting on the desk. He saw lip movement so Terry used his fingers to hear them.

"-look happy." The girl said.

"Why shouldn't I be? Last night was one hell of a party!" J-man laughed maniacally.

The girl's face scrunched up. "I never knew you were into _that_."

The guy snickered. "Don't worry Dottie. You know it was just a one time thing with me and the guys. It was all fun and curiousity. That Nelson kid sure knew his stuff and to think all we had to do was catch the Willie kid, destroy his place and the evidence. It was a snap considering we ambushed that guy."

"And you sure you're going to keep the guy's secret?" Dottie didn't believe in scout honor.

"Of course not. I'm going to black mail him with it of course. I know I said it was a one time thing but if you were a guy, you would want him sucking you down any time. Maybe I'll just do that. How about it? He's gay but I know he'll make an exception."

"Hmm." Dottie actually thought of it and had her legs spread on the desk with a naughty smile. "Let's do it then."

"I don't think so." Terry kicked in through the glass kicking J-man in the face and quickly took out Dottie with a punch. Screw females. They want to be treated equals anyway.

He took J-man by the collar glaring at him. "I'm sending your ass to jail and don't think about blackmailing anyone or even telling a soul because if I hear from one person, I'll drop everything and _kill _you." Terry was dead serious and didn't understand why. Why was he so sensitive about Nelson.

"Whoa man! What's it to you? We're just playing! It's not my fault he's such a slut!" Terry growled at those words and threw the clown against the wall.

"Again, don't tell a single soul and make sure the rest of your crew doesn't either! Got it!"

"Y-yeah! Whatever!" The clown cringed against the wall in fear. The police took them all in jail and Terry didn't stay. He had someone to interrogate.

Nelson waved his parents goodbye as they went out for dinner. Then he went into his room and began to strip to his boxers. "Nelson." The jock jumped at the unknown voice. He on the light to see batman.

"Batman! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your so-called deal with the jokerz. What were you thinking?" He approached the teen angrily but kept his voice calm to control his emotions from doing anything stupid.

Nelson stood very still like a statue. "D-deal?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You whore yourself out just so the jokerz could catch Willie!"

"I..." Nelson took a step back but was trapped against a wall.

"Don't lie to me!" He smacked his hand against the wall cornering the poor jock. "I thought you were better than this but instead you sold your body like a whore!"

Nelson glared at the bat. "What was I suppose to do? I wasn't sure you could do it by how busy you are so I made sure by making the deal!"

Terry's glare deepened. "I thought you were disgusted being touched by these criminals but it looks like I was wrong. You'd let everyone, even the actual joker touch you as long as you get something in return."

"What do you know?" Nelson shouted as he cried. "My life would've been ruined if Willie did send out the video for everyone to see! At least no one I cared about knows! My dad hate fags and I can't let him see the way I am!"

"So you just whore yourself out in the shadows with dirty criminals!"

"No! I did what was necessary! What do you care? You just see me as another dirty whore on the streets anyway and maybe I am so leave me! It's my life." He wiped his tears and try to hold in his sobs.

"I do care." He whispered.

"No you don't."

Terry gritted his teeth slamming his fist against the wall only scaring the jock for his attention. He looked down at him seeing the tears fall down. It looked so pathetic. So pitiful. It hurt his heart and his lungs bursted that he needed air. He couldn't think. He just kissed the jock and again Nelson didn't put up a fight. It was another time of hopeless meaningless sex.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to break up." said Terry. Dana's eyes widen in shock.

"What? Why?" Terry felt pain in that heart broken expression but he felt worse continuing to date her as he realized he never could really love her as much as she did.

"It's just not working out." He said the truth. It wasn't working out. Dana is so nice and lovable but she wasn't interesting and...satisfying.

"Oh, I see." She pushed a lock of hair away from her face to behind her ear sounding disappointed by the answer. "I'll...see you then." She turned away in tears as she walked.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"We broke up."

"What? Why?"

Terry sighed. "It's just not working out. Let's leave it at that, okay."

Max didn't want to but seeing how tired Terry is, she didn't want to push him. "Okay then."

Terry knew all this was stupid but he had checked with Bruce five times since a week ago of the incident if the gas was wracking his brain to have the need of taking Nelson into sweet oblivion but the gas was completely out of his system after that night.

The day was long and Terry avoided both Max, Dana and Nelson. Nelson was harder since they had P.E. together. Today was volley ball. Great.

"Hey, McGinnis. Looks like we're against one another! Get ready for a beat down!" He smiled like nothing happen. Still same obnoxious Nelson.

Terry acted the same too with a smirk. "Sure you can keep up? Or will my balls be too much for you?"

Nelson's smile faltered into a glare as the guys laughed at him. "Shut it!" He ordered and the locker room went quiet. He poked a hard finger against his chest. "Watch it McGinnis or I'll make you."

The teen snorted. "We'll see about that." And then the teen caught a glimpse of lust in the other's eyes.

"Okay then! Break it up!" the coach demanded and everyone continued on.

They were on opposite teams and Terry felt quite confident but then the sight of Nelson in short pants practically hugging him distracted the teen. The way the jock jumped up and down so focused on the ball and then licking his lips as he felt dehydrated. The males were allowed to take off their shirts as it became too hot and Nelson didn't shy away as he took his shirt off while slightly bending over and had a bottle of water drench all over him.

Terry was seriously getting pissed off. Not by being distracted but seeing how the girls at the gym were staring and some guys too. Could they help it? Nelson was obnoxious but could you really blame him. He was sexy as hell and Terry just wanted to mount him right there fucking his brains out either as Terry or Batman.

"McGinnis!" Terry looked up and had his head hit my the ball. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, McGinnis! I thought you could handle balls!" The jock shouted making everyone laugh louder.

After the embarrassment, Nelson stayed behind helping clean the gym which he did a lot to get on the good side with the coach often. Everyone left and Terry was about to just spend the rest of the night patrolling until he realized he left his bag in the locker. He's seriously losing his head.

With a sigh he went back to the gym and used a key he made from the original key to get in during his days before he became batman just in case. He got his bag and then heard the showers running. He walked towards the showers hearing panting and moaning. Terry took a curious peak to see Nelson fingering himself in the shower.

"T-terry." He moaned getting three fingers in. The teen bit his lip at the free display. "Batman." The jock moaned again.

That took Terry's attention realizing that Nelson didn't know who batman was so was currently masturbating to two men at once. Evil thoughts ran in his mind as a smirk crawled on his lips. He took off his clothes and took a towel to surprise Nelson by tying it around his eyes.

"What the-"

"Nelson Nash." Terry did in his Batman accent.

"B-batman? What are you doing here?" Nelson had completely no idea that it was Terry holding him.

"I was searching on a case until I heard you moan for someone else. Who's Terry?" He growled holding in his laughter.

"Uhm. No one. Just a classmate." Nelson said guiltily. He didn't want batman kicking Terry's ass.

"A classmate huh? Is he better than me?" Terry smirked widely that it would put the joker to shame.

"Ye- I mean no! No!" Nelson quicly corrected himself but Terry caught the flaw which was quite amusing.

"You were about to say yes. Tell me or else." He threatened as he stroked himself. He has been looking down at the vulnerable ass already stretched for him.

"He's just a friend I liked since I was a Freshman but he has a girlfriend and all. We only had sex once a long time ago. He probably forgot about me." Nelson said sadly and Terry felt responsible. The guy actually did like him and he whored himself out possibly because he knew he couldn't have what will satisfy him.

"Then let me make you feel better." He thrusted in the boy hard and rough knowing he was into it. Terry felt satisfied fucking the living daylights out of Nelson. See the teen come all over himself as they did it face to face against the wall. Terry felt his balls cum empty in relief three times against the wall and on the floor. They even did it in the middle of the gym where Nelson's moans and the slapping noises and pants would echo.

Terry kissed the jock and then left him to quickly change and leave the place. Nelson untied the blind fold seeing himself all alone and a mess of cum he had to clean up.

The next day, Terry decided to spend the afternoon with Nelson but was sadly taken into a case as Batman requiring his attention. The next day, he got to. "Hey, Nelson. Can I go to your house?" He asked slyly to give Nelson the hint.

"Oh sure." he responded simply since he didn't have his posse behind him while they were in the lockers after another day of distracting volley ball.

They rode in Nelson's car being silent half way through the ride until Nelson asked, "Do you really want to go to my house? My parents might be home. We can just do it in the car." He stopped the car at a free parking spot.

"Sure. But I got to ask you something." Terry smirked having Nelson raise an eyebrow.

"Shoot."

"If we're doing this, I got to know. Who would you want? Me or Batman?" He asked and loved seeing the shock expression on the former-bully's face. Nelson had been leaving girls and helpless boys alone.

"Uhm, the truth?" Nelson blushed.

"The truth." nodded Terry.

"B-batman." Now Terry knew this surprise took the cake but stayed in character staring sexily at the jock.

"Batman huh? How come?"

"Well you know, heroes could never disappoint. I'd be very lucky if Batman would do me." Nelson covered his mouth from looking anymore awkward.

"Is that so? Let's see about that." He pushed the jock's seat back getting in position in between his legs getting the jacket and shirt off and then the pants. Terry took his sweet time tasting the teen as his hands ran over unlike his batman way. Batman had to have somewhat 'quickies' being a hero at all but Terry was a teen and he liked to take his precious time.

It looked like Nelson didn't seem to mind seeing how hard he was getting. He held Terry's shoulder. "Let me do the same for you."

The two of them got onto the back with Nelson on his knees getting comfortable in the tight space as he sucked the teen off. Terry never felt so good during a blow job. Now he knew what the Jokerz were talking about. When he couldn't handle anymore he stopped Nelson and made him ride it.

It continued like that for months as both Terry and Batman. Nelson didn't say no to either one. Whe Terry had freedom at the afternoon he would do it with Nelson. When he didn't, he'd do Nelson as Batman. Terry and Nelson still acted the usual self except Nelson was being more kind that he became from a bully into just a tease which everyone felt glad for.

Terry thought it was going well until one day Dana came to him during lunch. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Terry greeted in a lighter way.

"Max and I were wondering if you'd like to come to the new mall their opening. Just as friends that is." Dana put on her honest smile so Terry knew it wasn't a fixing-problem.

"Okay then." Terry responded when Nelson was around the corner hearing everything now. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Great. Just like old times." Dana giggled.

"Yeah." Terry smiled glad to stay friends but Nelson didn't think so. The jock turned around feeling his heart being ripped in two.

After spending the day with Dana and Max with the other girls and boys almost like old times since Terry was pretty much a loner to begin with before being Batman, he contacted Bruce to see that nothing bad was happening around. It seemed pretty weird but villians had their day offs too. He decided to play Terry and head to Nelson's house. Just before going there he could picture Nelson perfectly in tears and cum pleading for more.

Instead he finds Nelson walking out of a hotel with another man giving a kiss and then leaving towards home. He stood there feeling as if the world had just dropped on him. When anger hit, he ran towards Nelson and pulled him into another hotel room using his credit card to get in. He threw the jock down on the bed locking the door behind him.

"Terry-"

"What were you thinking?" Terry growled on top of Nelson on the bed.

Nelson glared back knowing the Terry must've seen him. "What do you think? It's not like we're going out!"

"So what if we aren't! You're mine!" Terry spluttered nonsense.

"What? Who said I was you're bitch?" The jock punched him but not hard enough that the teen took his wrist and pinned him down. With his batman training he got stronger than Nelson.

"You're not! But..." Terry just realized he had nothing to say. Nelson was right. They weren't a couple. Just a bunch of fuck buddies but he couldn't stand it. He wanted to own Nelson. He just realized he loved him. "I love you." Those words never felt so right until this point.

Nelson stopped struggling to stare wide eye at the teen and then look away. "Don't."

"I do."

"Don't please. My dad expects grand kids and everything. I can't." Nelson was breaming with tears. "I'm sick of crying."

"Don't you have other siblings?"

"Yeah, just an older sister. But he expects someone to carry the family name." He explained. "I don't want to be in love with you."

"But you are. It's okay. We'll find a way around this." Terry kissed his cheek letting his wrists go.

"No. It's more complicated. I'm not only in love with you. I'm also in love with someone else." Oh, Terry knew the answer.

"Let me guess, Batman." He said forwardly getting over to the point.

"Yes.." responded Nelson disappointedly in himself. "I liked you since Freshman since you were the only one to ever stand up to me. It turned me on and I realized I was in love with you when you went on a date with Dana."

Terry forgot all about telling Nelson they were splitsville. Rumors weren't that big Terry supposed. "Don't worry about her. We broke up weeks ago."

"Really? How come i was never told?"

"Must've slipped everyone's mind." Terry answered with a smile taking the jock into his arms on the bed. "And what about Batman?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's not just because he's a hero, but he's just...so great in bed like you and he always leave me wanting more. Can you love a whore like me? In love with two men because they really turn me on." Nelson questioned in hope of an answer that wouldn't hurt him.

"I guess not." Terry watched as Nelson's face faltered into depression. Terry lifted his chin and kissed him. "But I guess we've both been dishonest about ourselves for quite sometime. So tell me..." He leaned in Nelson's ear. "Who's Terry?" He used his batman accent shocking the jock to sit up. Terry sat up as well.

Nelson just stared at the teen he was currently fucking for over a year to realize the two men he was fucking were the same person and felt a red rush all over his face in embarrassment. Thinking of all those times he kept using the wrong names during sex those times and getting punished for it. He wondered to himself how could he not tell it was the same cock and cum he tasted and leaked down his legs many many times.

"Nelson?" Terry stared at him in worry holding his arms to make sure he wasn't losing him.

"Yo- you're- you're- I need a moment." He stood up looking away from the teen holding his head.

Terry didn't give him a moment he took the confused jock into the shower and thoroughly fucked him hearing screams for "Terry!" or "Batman!" but they decided screaming for names were overrated for now. Nelson and Terry dated afterwards in secret from Nelson's dad but not the mom who looked wiser than she did.

Nelson end up finding a woman who was pregnant and needed help. Nelson took her in and they agreed to do a fake marraige which Terry was definitely okay with. But then when the baby was born as a black child, Nelson's dad knew everything but accepted his son after a long conversation and guidance from Nelson's mom. So everyone was happily ever after.


End file.
